


i'll love you long after you go

by CuboneGirl13



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Free Verse, Multi, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you just want to be someone's first choice<br/>just once</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll love you long after you go

**Author's Note:**

> So, Kaldur/Wally is actually my OTP, so this was slightly painful to write for various reasons. XD  
> Enjoy~
> 
> The title is from "Gone, Gone, Gone" by Phillip Phillips.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the poem.

you can't help but feel like you've been cheated  
because you've liked him for way longer than _she_ has  
but of _course_  
he likes _her_ more  
you're being petty  
you know  
but really  
you're sick and tired of this  
of being left behind for someone else  
 _but not for someone better,_ you tell yourself  
(you pretend that's not narcissistic)  
[ _you pretend you believe it_ ]  
{so much for humility, huh?}  
you just want this to change  
you just want to be someone's first choice  
 _just once_  
you know  
it may have been better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all  
but why's it have to be so **painful?**


End file.
